massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mrhalohunter24
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Character picture Hey halohunter. Do you need me to make you a face for John Mitchell? Send me a meesage on Facebook or on my talk page. Remember to call me Hunter Killer or just HK. - Hunter Killer 22:44, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Check on your Yuri Mitchell. Gnostic added a photo for you on there. - Hunter Killer 22:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Uhh, no, I most certainly did not. I'd be happy to create a picture for you, but please do not use portraits that I created for other articles for your own article. -- Gnostic 05:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: Oh, sorry. I thought you did that. I'll talk to halohunter about that. No one can escape the Darkness that is to come, for I am the Hunter Killer. 19:05, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Editing my pages I'd just like to add something about you adding Jacob Mitchell as the former captain of the SSV Troy. That ship was built specifically for Gerard Keller as his command center for his Omega Squad, and for them only. If you're going to add someone to my crew, then at least give me a heads-up so that I don't need to change more stuff. I'm only saying this because the coding gets messed up when I try to edit that page and I needed to go back and fix it again after your edit. I'm not trying to get mad at you for that, because I was the only one who knew, but I would really appreciate having some form of advance notice from you about that stuff. If you got an idea, please put it on the blog thing I made. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 22:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) : Also, please add any pictures to the article's talk page. I've yet to even finish Allen's appearance yet. Please don't add any pics yet. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 00:45, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Just out of curiosity... Exactly how long do you think I'm going to tolerate you flouting the rules? You were told to change the name of the SSV Chevetski almost two weeks ago. Rather than do so, you have come up with a ridiculous excuse for keeping the name. You do understand that I can just delete the entire article, right? -- Gnostic 04:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *Ahem* Do not delete talk pages, ever. Or messages on talk pages. Seriously, it's bad, and you should feel bad for doing so without asking. Chaoswolf75 17:00, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Idiot Next time you decide to force half this wiki's krogan characters into a category, CHECK THE FUCKING SPELLING of the category name first. -- Gnostic 19:48, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I realized I misspelled it and I tried to change it but didn't know how to change it. Mrhalohunter24 01:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ... I'm not sure what a "bok" is. You might want to create an article on it to give us more information ;) Chaoswolf75 15:55, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE:Chevetski Chronicles cover I'll see what I can do. Might take a few days, though. -- Gnostic 22:08, June 13, 2012 (UTC) No problem. There's no hurry. Mrhalohunter24 02:11, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Articles Every time you rename an article, it means someone has to clean up the unused redirects, so it would be appreciated if you actually made an attempt to explain why you felt the need to rename an article. And by "it would be appreciated", I mean, "rename another article without explanation, and your ass will be banned." -- Gnostic 07:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC)